


What Makes The World Go Round?

by JLaLa



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cancer, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Nurse/Patient relationship, Valentine's Day Everlark, Work In Progress, everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLaLa/pseuds/JLaLa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the face of death, Nurse Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark share friendship, a penchant for 60's soul music, and eventually love. Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Happy almost-Valentine’s Day! I thought that I’d post this little story as my present for all of you. Enjoy!

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

What Makes The World Go Round?

**Part One**

_“I can think of younger days when to live for my life_  
_was everything a man could want to do_  
_I could never see tomorrow_  
_I was never told about the sorrow…”_

Katniss Everdeen entered the room, smiling at the boy in the hospital bed.

“A little maudlin today, aren’t we?”

Peeta Mellark grinned at her, his pale skin coloring at her question.

“Well, you shouldn’t have given me this record player,” he retorted. “Plus, this is soul music. What were you expecting?”

“You are the weirdest twelve-year-old I’ve ever met.” Her hands went to wrap the cuff connected to the rolling blood pressure monitor around his long arm. She put on the earpieces of her stethoscope, then placed the chest piece to his chest. “Deep breath, handsome.”

She listened, relieved to hear no liquid in his lungs. Last year, a little after she graduated and signed her job offer at Panem Hospital, Peeta had come down with a nasty bout of pneumonia. However, he was stronger then and recovered, to everyone’s relief.

“I don’t think it’s legal for nurses to make passes on their patients,” Peeta said, a smirk on his colorless lips. “I like you though. So, I’ll allow it.”

“Oh you!” She chuckled as she removed the stethoscope and recorded his strong heartbeat in the chart hanging at the end of his bed. “You’ll rue the day that you messed with me! I’m already two wins over you in Monopoly.”

The boy gave her a mock-glare. “That’s because you steal the Top Hat which you know is my lucky piece!”

“Fine,” Katniss told him as she felt his pulse and then made note of his pallor. It looked much better despite the round of chemotherapy that he went through the previous week. “During my lunch, we’re going to settle it once and for all. You want a popsicle?”

“Cherry, please,” Peeta requested, his blue eyes gazing at her in admiration. “You know you’re my favorite nurse, right? My braided Katniss.” Jokingly, he tugged at her usual side braid that she wore during her shifts.

She ruffled that bit of light hair growing back on his head. “Well, you might not be saying that after I beat you at Monopoly again.”

Sitting back, the young boy closed his eyes. “I’ll see you after my nap.”

Katniss looked to the orange Crosley record player in the corner of the room.

“Do you want me to keep this on?”

“Yeah. Nothing like Al Green to sing you into a nap,” he responded.

“I’ll see you at lunch,” she said softly.

Peeta was already half-asleep. “Get ready to eat my dust, Katniss.”

Katniss laughed, turning off the light above his bed. “Always, dear Peeta.”

 _“How can you stop the rain from falling down?_  
_How can you stop that old sun from shining?_  
_What makes the world go round?”_

++++++

“So how’s Prim?” Peeta asked as he moved the Top Hat piece along the game board. “Still panicking about being in a dorm?”

“I get her pain,” Katniss replied as she threw the dice on the board. “Dorm mattresses are disgusting. My parents can’t afford to get a new one, but I’m saving up and will probably get her one during Spring Break.”

“You’re a good sister,” he remarked. “Makes me wonder if I’ll be a good big brother.”

“You’ll be great,” she assured him. “The first year is just the kid learning how to walk and stuff. All you have to do is pick her up when she’s crying and change her when she’s wet. Your Mom will take care of the feeding.”

“If I’m here in a year,” Peeta muttered, taking $200 from the fake bank till.

“Hey.” He looked up to meet Katniss’ firm eyes. “I won’t have you talking like that. You’re going to find a donor.”

“Fine, fine…” Peeta responded, though unconvincingly. “Your turn.” She rolled the dice before landing on Reading Railroad. “You owe me a $100.” Katniss snorted but obliged him, giving him the fake bill. “How’s your love life?”

“Non-existent,” Katniss informed him. “I’m not really in need of a boyfriend. I’m too busy making sure you’re not cheating at Monopoly and running this floor.” She looked to him curiously. “What’s it to you? You know any hot, millionaire patients that are looking for a cranky nurse?”

“You’re not cranky…you’re touchy.” Peeta tried to keep the smile from his lips. “I think you’re nice. So why wouldn’t a dateable guy think so, too?”

“You’re sweet, kid.” Her eyes watched as the Top Hat landed on her hotel-lined Baltic Avenue. “It’s over! Pay up!”

Peeta grimaced but gave her the last of his money as she danced around his bed and threw some of the fake money in the air.

“You are a very humble winner—”

Katniss twirled just as the nosebleed happened.

Quickly, she took a towel from his side table and placed it to his nose.

“Put pressure on it,” she instructed gently.

The nosebleeds happened regularly when there was an influx in his blood pressure or a change in environment. Sometimes, they happened for no reason at all. Peeta’s clotting ability was not at its best—especially with his treatments—so she was always prepared for this.

However, Katniss hated it each time.

“Let me see.” She lifted the towel slightly and, to her relief, saw that the bleeding had slowed. “It’s calming down, but I want you to keep putting pressure on it.” Breathing out slowly, Katniss gave him a smile. “You take losing very badly.”

Peeta let out a muffled laugh. “You’re not dating anyone and it’s kind of sad, so I threw you a bone!”

Cleaning up the game board from his bed and picking up the scattered money on the floor, Katniss distracted herself from the underlying concern of Peeta’s condition. Both of his parents were non-viable donors and neither was the baby in Mrs. Mellark’s stomach, an attempt to get their son a marrow donor.

They were all just waiting.

She didn’t tell anyone else, but she recently got tested only to find out that she too was not a match.

Peeta was her youngest patient in the ward and it broke her heart to see him lying there. He should be outside, playing with his friends and getting his first kiss. He wasn’t supposed to be in a hospital bed, pressing a rough towel to his fragile nose.

“Katniss?” She looked up from the floor to see Peeta staring down at her. “You’ve been there for a while.”

Recovering, Katniss grinned up at the boy. “Just contemplating my lack of a love life.”

“I think that he’s out there,” Peeta consoled good-naturedly. “You’ll know right away, too. Like, music will be playing and he’ll just...be there.”

“You have great faith in love,” she responded as she straightened herself. “Do you need any water?”

Peeta nodded, sitting back against his pillow.

“I’m going to grab a bottled water for you and let one of the other nurses know that I’ll be watching over you a little longer,” Katniss told him. “Sit tight, okay?”

“Can we put something on?” Peeta asked weakly. Nodding, she went to the record player and turned it on before placing the needle on the edge of the record. The tired boy smiled from behind the towel. “Good ol’ Al Green.”

“His songs always remind me of what love should be like,” she remarked before stepping out of the door.

In the hallway, Katniss pressed her back to the wall and took in a slow breath as she pushed back her tears.

This was her job. She couldn’t bring her emotions into it.

It was what Katniss told herself every time she crossed the line.

++++++

“White blood cells are...sufficient,” Dr. Abernathy said to the couple across from him.

Next to him, Effie Trinket—the head nurse—recorded his words. The doctor sighed as he looked at the lab workup for Peeta. Katniss, who sat in-between the medical staff and the Mellarks, had ordered it after Peeta’s last nosebleed just two days ago.

“The fact that his recent nosebleed clotted a little quicker than usual is a good sign that the infusions are working,” Katniss told the couple. “And, he’s in good spirits.”

“Peeta has always been a happy boy,” Sophie, Peeta’s mother, replied. Tears filmed her large blue eyes and her hands moved along the large belly. “It’s his best quality.”

“What else can we do?” Robert, Peeta’s father, asked. He was a tall, burly sort of man with a thick dirty-golden beard.

Behind Robert’s beard, Katniss could see what Peeta would look like if—no, _when_ he got better. She just had to keep believing that.

“I’m kept on high-alert with the donor registry,” Effie informed them kindly. “I also make bi-weekly calls to get a list of new marrow donors. Trust that we want nothing but to make sure that Peeta finds a viable donor.”

“We are also making sure that Peeta goes to the best facility when a donor is found,” Dr. Abernathy assured them. “There is a great hospital in the East Coast that is very successful in marrow transfer. I wish we were able to perform the procedure here, but Panem Hospital is a very small place.”

“You’ve done great,” Sophie said to the three. “He is in good hands and loves all of you.” The woman looked to Katniss. “In fact, Peeta asked me to send his mattress to your sister. It was new and well—” She gathered herself before continuing. “He’s not getting any use out of it. It’s just gathering dust in his room.”

“I couldn’t,” Katniss said to her. “It’s really great of him to offer, but it isn’t app—”

Robert shook his head and smiled. “Our boy was insistent. He said that you’ve been working double-shifts to get one. So just tell your sister to expect it and give us her address. We’re not taking no for an answer.”

Katniss took a deep breath, quelling her tears before nodding. “I’ll tell Prim.”

She looked to Dr. Abernathy and Effie, who gave her a gentle squeeze on her shoulder. The two were like her surrogate parents at this point. Effie had been the person who taught her everything she knew and Dr. Abernathy—or Haymitch—had pushed for her to be offered a position here at the hospital.

“I know that you have to head off to work, Robert,” Haymitch said as he stood up. He looked over at Sophie and smiled. “Keep yourself stress-free, Sophie. You’re getting to the end of your pregnancy.”

The woman nodded before they exited the conference room and headed out to Peeta’s room.

Delly Cartwright, who was one of the other nurses, stepped out of his room as if on cue and caught Katniss’ eye. She rushed over quickly with a concerned look.

“I just checked on Peeta and he has a fever,” Delly informed her.

Katniss could hear Sophie’s cry and turned immediately to the woman, her hands going to her shoulders.

“Mrs. Mellark,” she started calmly. “It’s happened before and I’ll be there for him. But because I don’t want you to be compromised, especially with the baby, you can’t go into the room.” Katniss looked to Mr. Mellark. “Delly can take you inside, but I’ll need you to wear a mask.”

Katniss looked to Peeta’s mother once more.

“I promise I’ll keep you updated,” she assured her. “I’ll call you in a few hours to update you, once I make sure he is stable.”

“Alright,” came the soft response.

Effie immediately went to them, her arms going around the woman’s shoulders.

“Why don’t you come with me? We’ll wait for Robert in the lounge.”

The two walked off, Peeta’s mother with her head down.

“Have you really been working double shifts?” Haymitch asked her in concern.

Katniss met his eyes. “There is no rest of the weary.”

“You need to take breaks,” the doctor responded. “Days off, even.”

“I’m not talking about me.” Her eyes went to the closed door of Peeta’s room. “ _He_ doesn’t get a break or a day off from being sick.”

Haymitch eyed her. “You’re no good to him if you’re not well.”

“But, I’m there—and sometimes that’s what our patients need.”

Quickly, she went to door before Haymitch could continue grilling her.

++++++

“Katniss?”

Removing the washcloth from Peeta’s forehead, Katniss met the young boy’s exhausted blues. “What’s up?”

“What’s your favorite song?” He asked.

He was peaky, soaked from the fever drawing down after a day. She, along with Effie and Haymitch, had helped him change but the new clothes were currently damp from his sweating.

“Not sure if I have one,” Katniss said. “I’m really into 60’s soul, like you. I like the girl groups...The Supremes, The Ronettes, The Shirelles—stuff like that.”

“You can have the record player back,” he told her in a solemn voice. “You know, after…”

Katniss released the side rail of his hospital bed and sat next to him. Her hand reached to grab a tissue to wipe the tears trailing down his flushed face.

“I thought we weren’t going to talk that way.” She pressed her lips together in an attempt to smile. “I’m on your team, Peeta. You just have to keep believing that we’re going to find someone and you’re going to be alright.”

The boy blinked back his tears. “I’m so tired, Katniss.”

Katniss stared down at him for a moment. He was gaunt, his skin translucent enough to see the thin veins pumping his tainted blood through his body. It hurt Katniss to see someone as nice as Peeta in this state. He had been with them for almost two years—a miracle in her book—but she could see him deteriorating before her eyes.

“I know,” she finally said. “But we’ve been through worse, right?”

Peeta nodded. “What day is it?”

Katniss pulled out her phone and then chuckled. “It’s Valentine’s Day.” The boy in the bed smiled at her. “I can’t even remember the last time I had a proper Valentine’s Day.”

“That can’t be right,” Peeta replied quietly. “You’re too cool to not have a Valentine.” He tugged on her braid. “So be mine.”

“I’m kind of a sucky date,” she replied. “I’d rather eat pizza or Chinese food than dress up. I also fall asleep if I stay up too long.”

“I always fall asleep,” he countered. “I wouldn’t mind a pizza or Chinese, either. I just don’t think someone like you should be alone on a day like this.”

“It’s just another day,” Katniss found herself saying.

“Not to me.” Peeta took a trembling breath. “I get to say that I spent Valentine’s Day with my best friend.”

She sniffled at his words. “I’m your best friend? Now that’s sad.”

“Hey! No one else is going to come around and listen to Arthur Conley with me, except for you. I’ll take what I can get,” he responded and she let out a watery laugh. “Don’t cry, Katniss. I think that hurts more than anything else.”

“For a twelve-year-old, you’re unbelievably mature.” Katniss could see Peeta faltering, his eyes beginning to droop. “Get some rest.”

“Will you sing to me?” Peeta asked. “I’ve heard you once. You’re actually really good.”

Katniss quirked a brow at him. “Just this once.” She covered his chest with a thin blanket. “Close your eyes.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he whispered, tugging at her braid affectionately before closing his eyes.

Katniss reached to wipe his sweaty brow before clearing her throat to sing.

 _“Our day will come_  
_if we just wait a while_  
_No tears for us_  
_Think love and wear a smile…”_

Peeta sighed, breathing deeply, and Katniss knew that he was falling asleep.

However she continued softly, hoping only for good dreams.

 _“Our dreams have magic_  
_because we'll always stay_  
_in love this way_  
_Our day will come…”_

After a moment, Katniss stood and pulled the bed rail up before giving the sleeping boy a smile.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Peeta.”

After checking his vitals, she quickly left the room and walked over to the nearest corridor before bursting into tears. Anger, hopelessness, and anguish washed over her and she covered her mouth as the sobs erupted from her chest.

Visitor hours were over and Katniss felt comfortable in the thought of letting it all out in the empty hallway.

However, it didn’t seem too long before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find Haymitch in front of her. He held out his arms and she readily dove in, letting out her frustration.

“You’re a really good nurse, Katniss—” he assured her. “—because you appreciate life the most.”

“Then why isn’t anyone up there listening?”

“Don’t believe that,” the man responded. Pulling away, Haymitch held out a piece of paper to her. “This fax just came.”

Katniss took it, reading over the notes before looking to him once more. “Is this real?”

Haymitch nodded, a grin spreading onto his usual somber expression.

“Yes, Peeta has a match.”

++++++

 _Two days later.._.

“Do you have everything?” Katniss asked as she held on to the rail of his bed. “Books? Comics? Records?”

Peeta nodded as he lay back in the transport bed. “This came sooner than I thought.”

“Sooner?” She laughed at his quirky smile. “I thought you were tired of hanging out in bed.”

“Sure, but I was never tired of you,” he said as they slowed down in front of the ambulance. Katniss followed as they circled the transport bed. “You going to forget about me?”

“You?” She snorted at his question. “I couldn’t even if I tried.”

“We’re ready, ma’am,” the dark-haired transporter notified her.

Katniss nodded before approaching Peeta. Quickly, she drew him into her arms, feeling the thinness of his frame. She hoped for so much more for him.

“Take care of yourself, Peeta.” Pulling away, she kissed his forehead. “Don’t forget about me.”

“Of course not.” Peeta beamed at her, a blush on his cheeks. “You were my first Valentine—and now, my first non-relative kiss.” The transportation team carefully moved his bed into the ambulance. “By the way, there’s something for you in my room. I hope you like it—”

The door closed quickly.

Just like that, he was gone.

Later that night, Katniss came home to her lonely apartment. She hadn’t been home in almost two weeks. It showed in the stack of unopened mail as well as her full answering machine, its red alert button flashing riotously.

Going into the kitchen, she opened the fridge to find nothing but string cheese and hummus, both with questionable expiration dates. Grabbing a bottle of wine from the cabinet next to the fridge, she took a glass and brought it all to living room.

As Katniss opened the bottle, her eyes landed on the red bag next to the door. It was in Peeta’s room when she had returned from saying goodbye to him. Effie had scooted her home to get a full night’s sleep, not realizing that Katniss had no kind of life.

Pouring herself a glass, she went over to the bag and pulled out an envelope with her name written in front. Inside was a card with a hand-drawn picture of a dandelion.

Opening it, Katniss found a message:

_‘In honor of my only Valentine. –Peeta’_

Digging into the red bag, she pulled out a record sleeve. There was no title on the vinyl and curiously Katniss went to her record player—the new Crosley that she had bought before giving her old one to Peeta—and placed the record on the turntable. After placing the needle on the now-spinning record, she returned to the couch and took a sip of her wine.

 _“Cupid, draw back your bow_  
_and let your arrow go_  
_straight to my lover's heart for me…”_

A chuckle escaped her mouth as the Sam Cooke song played.

Only Peeta would pick a song like this.

 _“Now, I don't mean to bother you_  
_But I'm in distress_  
_There's danger of me losing all of my happiness_  
_For I love a girl who doesn't know I exist_  
_And this you can fix…”_

Something told her that things were going to turn out alright.

* * *

 

This was supposed to be a one-shot. However, when I realized that the story was getting a little long, it seemed best to conclude the first part here.

There will be a 2nd part and the final part will come out on…you guessed it—Valentine’s Day.

I hope you’re enjoying it so far because it’s about to get a little more interesting.

Featured Songs:

How Can You Mend A Broken Heart? -Al Green

Our Day Will Come -Fontella Bass

Cupid -Sam Cooke

As always, comments and feedback are welcomed.

Next, Part Two-Eleven Years Later

Until then, JLaLa

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you’re enjoying so far!

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

What Makes The World Go Round?

**Part Two**

_Eleven Years Later…_

“Katniss!”

She turned to find Prim rushing down to her airport carousel along with Rue, her sister’s best friend. The two women gathered Katniss in their arms, jumping on each side of her in excitement. Her sister, now 30, had the energy of a 20-year-old.

It made sense since Prim spent most of her time chasing kids around as a preschool teacher. At night, she was a bartender at the club where Rue performed as a cover singer.

“It’s really good to see you two, but I think I’m a little too old to be jumping,” she responded with a grin.

“Katniss, you’re 34, not 94!” Prim said as she took Katniss’ carry-on bag. “So the house has been sold?”

She nodded. “Yeah, Gale and I will divide assets via our attorneys.”

“Divorces take forever,” Rue responded and put an arm around Katniss’ shoulders. “Two years of negotiation—and didn’t Madge already have the baby?”

“Yeah, it’s totally not weird that my ex-husband already has a new family,” she told them wryly.

“This can only mean that you’re on your way to moving on,” Prim told her with a smile. “And, maybe the first part of this will mean that you’re moving to Seam to be near your beautiful younger sister—”

“And, her equally gorgeous best friend,” Rue added, batting her long lashes.

“Let me go to my interview which is in—” Katniss looked to her phone. “—about three hours.” She turned to the women. “Do I look like I’m interview-ready?”

“No,” Prim responded, tossing her long golden hair over her shoulder. “We’re going to take you to our place, fix you up, and make you interview-fresh.”

“Then, when you get the job, you’re coming out with us to Sae’s to celebrate,” Rue said. “I’ll be performing with two of my friends as The Ronettes.”

“Fine.” There was no point of arguing with Rue. The woman had a law degree and was carefully sifting through offers. If she got the position at Seam Institute, Rue would be looking through her contract. “But if I don’t, then you owe me some pizza.”

“Deal,” the two women chorused.

“So who’s going to tell me about their current loves of their life?” she asked.

“I’ll let Prim go first,” Rue told her. Katniss turned to her sister who was blushing. That was new. “She really likes this one.”

“His name is Cato,” her sister began immediately. “And, he’s one of the dads from the preschool!” She looked to her sister. “Tell me that this isn’t horrible!”

Katniss weaved her arm though her sister’s.

“I think I’m going to need that drink whether or not I get this job.”

++++++

“To Katniss’ job offer!” Prim shouted in the crowded bar. “And the shitload of money that they’re throwing at her!”

Her sister raised her shot glass and Katniss followed suit. Rue, who was wearing a baby-blue fitted gown with a mermaid skirt, threw her drink back first. Prim took hers next and then finally Katniss. The burn of vodka was something that she was definitely not used to and Katniss hissed as they all placed their shot glasses down on the table.

“So, are you going to take the job?” Rue asked.

“The offer is tempting,” Katniss responded. “And, I really like the thought of being focused on just one part of healthcare.”

“Plus, you get to hang with the two coolest bitches that you know,” Prim told her.

“Actually, this bitch has to get on stage in a few minutes,” Rue informed them. She gave Katniss a buzzed smile. “I’m dedicating my first song to you.”

“Thanks, love.” Katniss took another shot glass and tossed it back. “And that was dedicated to you.”

Rue waved before heading towards the stage where Clove and Glimmer, the rest of her group, were chatting. Clove was a cop while Glimmer owned an interior decorating business; the three all performed just for love of it.

“So really—how are you?” She turned to see Prim staring at her. “You can tell me. Mom and Dad aren’t here and trying to force feed you casseroles.”

“Honestly? Unbelievably relieved.” Katniss fiddled with the long necklace in front of the leather dress she wore. Despite the high-squared neckline, she felt self-conscious in the fitted, sleeveless dress. Prim had leant the dress to her and also persuaded her to wear her shoulder-length hair down. “Everyone knew that it wasn’t working out. Gale gave me an out when he admitted to the affair.”

“I still think that it was kind of a dick move,” Prim responded, grimacing at the thought of her ex brother-in-law. “Why did you marry him in the first place?”

“Because…I wanted someone to love,” she replied simply. “Isn’t that enough of a reason?”

“No,” her sister said. “You make love seem like a chore.”

“It was at times,” Katniss explained. “I was always working and I loved my job—maybe more than I loved Gale and I think he saw that.”

“Katniss, do me a favor.” Her sister came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Close your eyes.” She looked to Prim doubtfully. “Come on, just humor me.” Sighing, she closed her eyes and took a steadying breath. “I want you to think about the last time that you ever felt cherished and cared for.”

She thought back, going over the four years of her marriage and trying to pluck a singular memory that made her feel that way. However, Katniss couldn’t pick anything and her mind wandered to a distant memory of a young nurse and her charge, who had a penchant for 60’s soul.

“Now there’s that smile,” her sister told her as she opened her eyes. “Carry that feeling with you for the next time, Katniss.”

“Hello, everyone!” Rue suddenly called out into the mic in front of her. “So, this first song the girls and I will be singing is dedicated to a good friend of mine, Katniss! She has a great love for The Ronettes and I think she’ll enjoy this one.”

The beginning horn section of the song began as the girl group started to clap.

A shot of electricity jolted up her spine just as she turned to see a blond man in a fitted white t-shirt and jeans walking her way, his blue eyes shining and his handsome smile widening at the sight of her.

She found herself smiling back, the beating in her chest in tune to the song.

_“This is the way_  
_I always dreamed it would be…”_

“Katniss, someone is looking at you,” her sister suddenly said before she turned away. “He’s coming over!”

She was already crossing over to meet him halfway.

_“I can hear music…I can hear music_  
_The sounds of the city baby_  
_Just disappears…”_

They stopped and she tilted her head to examine him—thick, flaxen hair brushed back and sides short, fit-bodied, and easy almost elegant movements.

There was something about the boy that felt all too familiar.

“Didn’t I tell you that you would hear music?” he said to her with an impish grin and she tilted her head in confusion. The boy seemed amused by her daze. “You’re just as beautiful as I remember.”

“Do I know you?”

He leaned forward and Katniss could smell his spicy aftershave as his lips went to her ear.

“I thought you said that you wouldn’t forget me.”

Pulling away, her eyes focused on those bright-blue eyes and sweet smile—uncannily like Sophie’s.

“Peeta!” Katniss threw her arms around him and he lifted her easily, his arms going around her waist to hold her. After, he gently placed her back down at on the floor. “You’re so...tall!”

“Eleven years can do that to a guy,” Peeta said to her. “Wow…I just can’t get over it. You’re exactly like I remember.” His hand went to her hair and he tugged slightly at a tendril. “What are you doing in Seam?”

“I’m thinking about moving here,” she informed him. “I’m here with Prim—” Katniss looked over at her sister who was staring at the two. “—and her roommate, Rue, who is playing currently playing a Ronette.”

“The Prim who was in college and I gave my never-used mattress to?” Peeta responded before waving at Katniss’ sister, who in a fluster waved back. “Small world.”

“Yes. Prim, who is now a preschool teacher, is living in Seam,” she said. “How about you?”

“Believe it or not, I live with my donor,” he explained, his eyes focused on her. “Do you want to have a drink? We can catch up.”

“Sure.”

Peeta beamed, putting an arm around her and leading her towards a small table close to the bar.

“My friend is performing, too,” he told her.

They pulled apart and she tried not to think about the small bit of tingling that his touch left. Taking a seat, Katniss waited for him to settle before examining him. It was so strange—the familiarity of Peeta. Yet, his square jaw and thick, deep voice were not what she was used to.

“Cinna, he was my donor,” Peeta explained. “He was 16 at the time and we just became good friends—being in recovery together. We live just a few blocks away from here. He’s a tattoo artist and we live above his shop.”

“Did you go to college here?” she asked.

“No, I didn’t go to college,” he told her. “I didn’t want to trade a hospital room for a classroom. I graduated early from high school and just decided to work. I traveled for awhile, then went home to help my Mom and Dad with Nora.”

“Nora?”

“My little sister! Remember?” Peeta pulled out his phone to present a picture of himself with a golden-haired girl with a round face and green eyes. “She’s ten now.” He put his phone down and then smiled at her. “So what have you been doing?”

“That is a very long story,” Katniss replied as she stared at him, trying to find the boy she remembered in the man in front of her.

Peeta smiled gently, his gaze intense. “I have all night.”

++++++

“So you married that guy who drove me to the new facility?” Peeta looked to her. “It’s kind of weird to imagine you married.”

“Don’t worry. I’m divorced now,” she responded. “I got married for all of the wrong reasons and it showed. Anyway, Gale is now living with the mother of his child and I just sold our house.”

“Gale sounds like a dick,” the boy—no, the 23-year-old—stated. “He was kind of a dick when I met him.”

“It’s so weird…” Katniss stared at him. “It’s like how you’re you...but not you. Does that make sense?”

“Kind of,” he said. “It’s like you still have the same mannerisms as you did when we knew each other before, but then I don’t think I ever imagined having a drink with you. Or meeting you again in a bar. I swear, I think my heart stopped when your friend said your name.”

She warmed at the thought and met his eyes. “Was I everything you expected?”

“I already had high expectations,” he told her. “Honestly, I’m a goner for you.”

Katniss chuckled nervously. “Where did you learn to talk like that?”

“I’m just telling you the truth.” In the dimness of the bar, his eyes became a tender shade of blue, tiny flecks of brightness in them as he looked to her. “Nearly dying makes you feel like you have to live each day like you still are. I don’t think that there is room for hiding anything. Anyway, you’ve seen me at my most exposed—there’s no way that I could hide from you.”

She gazed at him for a long moment, trying to figure out what exactly about him caused something within her to jump. The strange, youthful fun of their previous friendship was still there—it was their basis. However there was also a newfound giddiness burning in her stomach that excited her.

“Hey Katniss?”

Turning, she found Rue and Prim standing in front of their table, both with curious smiles.

“We’re heading home,” Rue started, eying the boy by Katniss’ side. “You coming with us?”

“I can walk her home,” Peeta suddenly offered. He stood up and held out his hand to the two. “I’m Peeta.”

Prim’s eyes widened in recognition of the name and shook his hand, a sly grin on her red lips.

“Peeta...thanks for the dorm bed,” she said before looking to her sister. “I think we can spare Katniss for a little bit.”

Rue shook his hand before looking between Katniss and Peeta. “Rue. How do you know each other?”

Prim put an arm around her roommate’s shoulders.

“I’ll explain on the way home—my R-rated version of it, anyway.” She winked at her sister. “I’ll see you at our place.”

The two left quickly before Katniss could say anything.

“Well, that was very subtle,” she told him with a laugh. “Sorry that they pawned me off on you.”

“I wanted you to stay,” he assured her. “Cinna is coming up, too.”

Katniss had met Cinna when he had stopped by to check on his roommate. She couldn’t help but pull Cinna into a hug, thanking him for saving Peeta’s life. The dark-skinned man had humbly replied that it was simply what needed to be done to save someone as great as Peeta.

“Thanks for entertaining me,” she told him. “Here I was thinking that I wasn’t going to know anyone except for Prim and Rue. It’s nice to have a friend here.”

Peeta gazed at her for a moment, a slight somberness in his stare, before holding out his hand.

“Will you dance with me?” he asked. “Then I’ll take you home.”

Cinna was performing with his group that covered Earth, Wind, and Fire as they paid homage to the 70’s. Peeta’s roommate had a smooth falsetto, singing the high notes easily, and winking at the two as they got onto the dance floor.

Bashfully, Peeta wrapped an arm around Katniss’ waist. She circled her arms around his neck, telling herself that the ache in her center was nothing but a reaction to having a hard body pressed to her curves.

_“Reasons, the reasons that we hear_  
_The reasons that we fear_  
_Our feelings won't disappear…”_

“I always wanted to dance with you,” he told her as he twirled her out and pulled her back in.

“In my scrubs?” she responded.

“I thought they were sexy,” Peeta joked as he moved closer. “I was sick, but I was 12, too. Hormones were still on full blast.”

“I guess I should be flattered.” Katniss rested her head on his chest and she heard the sharp inhale. Was it wrong that she felt good having that effect on him? “Nothing like being enticing to a kid…though you were 12 then and that was not my mindset at the time.”

“I’m not 12 anymore,” he replied quietly into her ear.

The movement of his lips against her lobe, drew a heavy breath from her.

“Damned if I don’t know that.”

++++++

They walked in silence toward Prim and Rue’s place, his jacket around her shoulders and she bit back the urge to press her nose to its collar just to take him in. There was happiness she felt knowing that he was alive—that he was solid and real and walking beside her.

Peeta helped her cross over a puddle leftover from the previous night’s rain since the stilettos she wore were useless when it came to climate. However, even after helping her, he didn’t let go of her hand.

She felt a rush of excitement, unconsciously squeezing his hand in return.

“Here it is,” Katniss told him, releasing him from her grip, when they reached Prim and Rue’s apartment building. She removed his jacket and handed it to him. “Thanks for walking me home and for your jacket.”

“Hey, Katniss…” he began, his cheeks coloring. It reminded her of when he was still a boy. “Can I take you out?”

“Out?”

“Yeah...for dinner, maybe?” Peeta dug his hands into his pockets nervously. “Or, we can do something else—anything, really.” He stopped fidgeting to look at her. “I just want to see you again.”

“Okay.” Katniss’ response came without a thought and Peeta lit up at the agreement. “I’m free tomorrow night.”

“I’ll come by around 7,” he told her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Katniss chuckled at his excitement and he took the jacket from her hands to cover her shoulders. “Keep it. It looks better on you, anyway.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” She put the jacket on as she stepped up onto the stairs leading to the front door. “Thanks for the jacket.”

“Of course.” Peeta took a deep breath and looked to her. “Did I mention that you’re beautiful?”

She snorted. “Prim told me this dress would have that effect.”

“It’s not the dress.” He stared admiringly. “You’re beautiful, inside and out. And, you have no idea of the effect you have on me.”

Peeta was gone before she could respond.

When Katniss entered the house, Prim and Rue immediately pounced on her.

“He kissed your cheek! That was adorable,” Rue gushed as she sat down on the couch. “And, he gave you his jacket.”

They joined her, flanking her sides.

“So what happened?” Prim asked curiously.

“We’re going to hang out tomorrow night,” she informed them simply.

Rue threw her hands up in the air in mock-exasperation.

“Damnit! How is it that we’ve been in Seam forever and then Katniss comes around and is already going on a date?”

“It’s not a date,” Katniss assured them.

“He’s picking you up,” Prim pointed out and she nodded in affirmation. “And, you’re going to have some sort of food before or during the hangout?” Katniss nodded once more. “I know you haven’t dated in awhile but that is a bonafide date.”

“Is it?” She looked at each of them. “I didn’t realize. Maybe I should cancel—”

“Don’t you dare,” Rue said. “That boy is hot as hell and even if you don’t date, there is nothing wrong with playing a little nurse-and-patient with him!”

“Face it, sis.” Prim grinned at her. “You’re going on a date with Peeta.”

++++++

“Here.” Prim held the tissue out to her. “Blot.”

Quickly, Katniss followed her instructions, seeing the red lip print. “Isn’t this too much?”

“You’re wearing a tank top and jeans,” Rue reasoned.

“The tank top is really tight and so are the jeans.” She tugged at the top in frustration. “We’re just hanging out.”

“Oh don’t pull that bullcrap with us,” Prim told her sister. “You’re so into Peeta. Why is this is so catastrophic?”

“Maybe because when he was a kid, I had to give him sponge baths,” she told them. “And, he was so vulnerable. If that were me, I’d hate to have someone see me like that.”

“He trusts you,” Rue told her gently. “He’s always trusted you because you were like his best friend. And, for a moment, he was yours.”

After Katniss had settled in, she had told Rue and Prim a little bit more about her time with Peeta. How he had asked her to be his Valentine, how he had given her a Sam Cooke record, and that one night when she sang him to sleep.

She felt conflicted, wondering if it went against the rules to think of a former patient this way. It would draw questions from everyone, including their families. She had not felt anything else but sibling affection for him when he was young.

But, she wondered if people would believe that.

There was a knock on the door and Katniss turned to them nervously. “Maybe I should just cancel.”

Rue shook her head. “I’m going to get the door.”

She walked out of Prim’s bedroom leaving the two sisters alone.

Katniss met her sister’s eyes. “Prim…this is okay, right?”

Prim pulled her into her arms. “Why are you so worried about what everyone thinks?”

“I don’t know,” she responded. “Maybe because I don’t want anyone to think that I wasn’t being anything but nurse-like to him when he was in my care.”

“That’s a good reason,” her sister told her. “But the past is done. He’s here now—alive and well—because you helped him through. Obviously, he feels something for you...and I think that you may like who he is now. So why not give it a go?”

Sometimes, Prim was too smart for her own good.

Katniss took a breath and walked out of the room to greet Peeta.

++++++

“Cinna and I kept in touch over the years after he donated,” Peeta told her as he dug into his jacket. “It’s just as bad to donate as it is to receive. He used to run track, but he has phantom back pain and decided to stop. However, Cinna is really into yoga and occasionally teaches a class or two.”

“Wow.” Katniss smiled as he opened the door and held it for her. “Maybe he could teach me.”

“We can take a class together,” Peeta offered as they walked down the hall.

She smirked at him. “Anything to see me bend over, right?”

He put an arm around her. “I’d hate to kick you out of here and have to eat all of this myself.” They turned into a large living room and on his coffee table were two boxes of pizza along with an array of Chinese take-out boxes. “But, if you want, you can show me just how many yoga positions you know.”

Katniss playfully smacked his chest. “I will totally downward-facing dog you!”

Peeta guffawed. “I don’t even know what kind of threat that is, but I’m kind of excited.”

His couch was large, worn, and beige—very Pottery Barn—and something told her that Sophie had bought this for the boys. She sat down, sinking immediately, and Peeta joined her. It was actually pretty soft and found herself relaxing into the couch easily.

She turned to find Peeta staring at her. “I think your couch and I have made friends.”

“I really can’t believe that you’re right in front of me,” he suddenly said to her.

“I was easy to locate,” she told him.

“I thought that you wouldn’t want to be friends with someone like me,” Peeta explained. “I’m younger than you. You’re very of the world and such…”

“I’m very of Panem, actually.” She looked out at the array of food. “I’m going to have to unbutton my jeans for this. Do you mind?” Peeta shook his head and she sat back to undo the first button of the jeans that Prim squeezed her into. “Anyway, I never really moved. I got married, I worked then I got divorced and worked some more. That’s all my life is—work.”

“But, are you happy?” Peeta opened the pizza box and, taking a paper plate from the corner of the table, put two pieces on it for her. “I mean, you’re a great nurse. No one would doubt that.”

Katniss took a bite of the pizza slice, the mozzarella and spicy pepperoni invading her senses.

She groaned. “Oh my God, this is delicious.”

“Really? There’s a new place a few blocks down and I thought I’d give it a try,” he told her happily.

“Yeah, it’s really good—” Katniss held out the slice to him. “Try it.”

Peeta took a bite, his tongue darting out just enough to swipe her finger.

She could already tell that it was going to be a long night.

“Can I have some more?” Peeta asked, a teasing grin on his face.

Katniss laughed at him. “You’re a handful. You know that, right?”

“I’ve heard that from many people,” he said to her. “So, do you think that you’re going to take the job?”

“I don’t know…” Her eyes strayed around the living room. It was welcoming, with warm wood accents and a rounded stone fireplace. “It’s going to be hard leaving my old life.”

“But Katniss, in the end, your life is still your own,” Peeta told her. “There is no old or new life. There’s just life.”

Her gaze wavered. “You’re unbelievably wise. It’s just that, lately, I’ve been a little lost.”

“Then let me help you,” he declared, taking her hands. “What do you want to do?”

She wanted to kiss him.

It was the first thing that came to her mind.

She realized that the root of their friendship was still there, that solidarity of taking care of one another. The man in front of her embodied the boy that she once knew, all his goodness and love. However, there was that wisdom of having been in the face of death that filled Peeta’s eyes.

She was attracted to all of this—all of him, really.

“Something that no one would ever think that I would do,” she finally said.

Peeta thought for a moment before snapping his fingers.

Standing up, he held out his hand.

“Let’s go.”

She took his hand to stand and they began their walk out into the hallway and then out of the apartment. Peeta didn’t bother to lock the door.

“Where—”

“Just trust me.”

They went down a flight of stairs and out of the building, rounding it before stopping in front of an open window.

It was Cinna’s tattoo parlor.

Katniss whipped her head at Peeta. “No.”

He grinned and nodded. “Yes.”

++++++

It was actually not as bad as she expected.

Cinna was surprisingly gentle and had done a lovely job with her small request. He chuckled when she asked him to not tell Peeta what she was doing until it was completed. Now here she was, examining the marking, and feeling very proud of it.

“Can I come in?” Peeta called out. “Cinna is out here laughing at me because you’re keeping your tattoo from me!”

“I am not,” Cinna protested. “I have a bachelorette party out there who is currently perusing some great designs and so I’m going to let you two fight it out.” There was a pause. “No sex in the dressing room!”

Katniss snorted. “Well, there’s definitely not going to be any now.”

“Damn you, Cinna!” Peeta responded. There was a peal of laughter and fading footsteps as Cinna went to the front of the parlor, leaving them alone. “So really—can I come in?”

“Alright.” She watched in the mirror as Peeta stepped inside before turning to him. “Did I ever tell you that you’re insane for making me doing this?”

“Well, you’re just as insane for agreeing,” he told her. “So, let me see!”

Katniss crossed her arms, rolling her eyes at him. “You are a child.”

“Yes, a child who wants to see your tattoo,” Peeta retorted as he tapped his foot expectantly.

Sighing in amusement, she slowly unzipped the hoodie that Cinna let her borrow before moving it off one of her shoulders to expose her back, turning to face the mirror.

There was a sharp intake of breath and Katniss closed her eyes, hearing Peeta approach.

“What made you pick this particular quote?” he asked in a tight voice. His finger traced around the delicate skin and she trembled at the lightness of his caress.

“Because the answer is the realest thing in the world,” she replied, opening her eyes. “Does it read well?”

“Yes.” Peeta’s lips moved along her bare shoulder. She watched it all in the mirror; the way she pressed her head against his shoulder before letting him move his lips along her skin towards her neck. “‘What Makes The World Go Round _?_ ’”

Her eyes went to their reflection and Peeta met her gaze in the mirror. “Do you know the answer?”

Katniss turned to him, their faces so close that she could see his light, long lashes surrounding those blue eyes that she had come to adore, and she smiled at the soft rise of his lips.

“Love.”

And, then he kissed her.

* * *

 

Don’t you love a high-on-life Peeta? He’s amazingly fun and he very much makes sure that Katniss is part of the ride. I also love their comfortability with one another—as if they never really parted.

I’m going to say that it’s very much full steam ahead for these two.

I know “Reasons” is not exactly the 60’s, but I kind of imagine that Cinna has that kind of range. A little bit like Maxwell (if you ever heard his version of “This Woman’s Work”). And, I just love this damn song…no, I just love Earth, Wind, and Fire.

Actually everything I’ve put in here, I love because I’m more into the soul music than Hubbs—our record collection has a large number in it.

Songs:

“I Can Hear Music”-The Ronettes

“Reasons”-Earth, Wind, and Fire

Next, Part Three-The day after and beyond

Until the conclusion, JLaLa


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Valentine’s Day! Here’s our final part!

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

What Makes The World Go Round?

**_Part Three_ **

_“Whenever he calls my name_   
_Soft, low, sweet and plain_   
_Well I feel that burning flame…”_

Katniss slowly opened her eyes, her sight narrowing in on the familiar orange record player in the corner of the bedroom.

The bedroom.

Sitting up, she realized that she wasn’t at Prim’s.

She was still at Peeta’s.

The subject of her thoughts walked into the room, pajama bottoms and a t-shirt on. She looked down realizing that she was wearing the matching top to his pants.

 “Morning,” Peeta greeted easily. “You okay?”

“We didn’t have sex last night, did we?”

Her head was foggy about last night’s events, but she knew there was definitely a kiss.

He shook his head, going to her side of the bed and placing an open bottled water for her on the side table.

“Trust me—if we had sex, you’d remember.”

She took the bottle and sipped. “You’re a cocky one.”

“In every sense of the word,” he said to her with grin. “We did do this.”

Tilting her chin, Peeta gently pressed his lips to hers. She responded immediately, her arms wrapping around his neck as he lifted her onto his lap.

Finally they pulled apart, breathing heavily, and grinning at one another.

“I definitely remember that,” she told him under her breath.

“So, are you hungry?” he asked her. “There’s leftover Chinese. Cinna finished off the other box of pizza before going to work…” Peeta steadied her on his lap and looked her over to make sure she wasn’t feeling any hangover effects. “One beer and you were out.”

“I forgot to mention that I’m a lightweight when it comes to beer and _only_ beer,” Katniss said sheepishly.

“Yeah. You were complaining about the aching from the tattoo and thought some alcohol would help,” he explained, trying to hold his laughter in. “After finishing the bottle, you kind of just walked around for a bit before sinking against the doorway of my room. I took it from there.”

“And…changing my clothes?”

“That was me, but I owed you for all the times that you helped me get dressed.” Peeta met her eyes, seriousness in those blues. “I trust you implicitly and want you to do the same with me.”

“Don’t you think that this is going a little fast?” she asked doubtfully.

“No,” he said squarely. “I feel like we haven’t lost any time, like I fell asleep and woke up completely adult. Then you were there—like you always have been.” Peeta let out a slow breath. “I know that I’m a lot younger than you, but I grew up knowing who I was and ready to die that way.”

Katniss was surprised to feel the tears building. “Don’t talk like that.”

“It’s the truth, Katniss.” There was a surety in his gaze as he continued. “I expected death, but you were with me so I wasn’t afraid.” Peeta took her hand, placing it on his chest to let her feel the rhythmic beats of his heart. “I never take that for granted. I intend on living my life the way I want and with _who_ I want.” He smiled at her. “Even if she needs convincing.”

“Stubborn boy,” she whispered.

Peeta gleamed, his eyes playful. “I learned from the best.”

Katniss drew him into a kiss, tasting Peeta—tasting the life that seemed to radiate from his very core. She wriggled on his lap, feeling him hard against her center, and pushing to feel that tight pleasure of her sensitive clit moving along his length.

Peeta held her easily, lifting her enough to move his bottoms completely off, the fabric pooling at his ankles. Sitting back on the edge of the bed, he tugged at her own panties, ripping them off easily.

“Cheap. I like that,” he remarked.

Katniss chuckled softly against his mouth as her hips raised. “Only you would say that at this very moment.” She lined her slit to his cock before sinking onto him in one fluid motion.

She watched him, eyes closed and mouth parted as they moved.

“What are you doing to me?” he asked her under his breath.

She growled when he thrusted upward, causing her to keen in teeth-clenching pleasure.

“You told me that I would remember you.” Her lips went to his lobe and she bit its edge lightly. “I intend to have you prove it.”

++++++

“Well, looky-looky,” Prim said with a smile. “The prodigal sister returns!”

Katniss closed the door before sitting on the couch next to her sister.

“I feel too old to be doing the Walk of Shame,” she said as her head went to Prim’s shoulder.

Prim put down the magazine that she was reading. “But, did you have a good time?”

“The best,” Katniss replied tiredly. “And, look—”

She unzipped the sweater she had on to present her back shoulder tattoo.

“What am I looking at?” Prim asked. “The tattoo or the hickey on your neck?”

Katniss pressed her palm to her neck. “I have a hickey?”

“Oh it’s all good, honey bear,” her sister teased. “Nothing a little concealer and spackle can’t fix.” Prim smiled at her. “You look happy, Katniss. That smile that you had before you met Peeta—the one I made you close your eyes for—it’s all over you now.”

“Thanks Prim.” Zipping her jacket back up, she sat back and this time, Prim put her head on Katniss’ shoulder. “I like him, probably more than I should.”

“I can tell.” Prim snorted. “You got a tattoo, a hickey, and you look thoroughly fucked.”

“I didn’t do it for him,” Katniss replied. “I did it for me.”

Prim lifted her head to meet her eyes. “You feeling a little lost, sis?”

“Maybe,” she said. “I think I’ve been hiding behind work because I’ve been afraid of what’s out there. Then, I’m here with you and Rue and I find myself remembering what it was like to have friends. And then, Peeta’s here and I’m remembering how it feels to be kissed. But with him, it’s like realizing that I’ve never _really_ been kissed.”

“After just one night?” Prim responded with a smile. “God, give me some of whatever you’re getting! Or, better yet—does he have a brother?”

++++++

“ _Sugar pie...honey bunch…_ ” Peeta sang, one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding her hand. “ _You know that I love you_!”

Katniss chuckled. “You ask me out the first night we meet again, kiss me on our first date, and then sleep with me on my first night over. Now you’re declaring your love after just our first week together...isn’t that a little much?”

“I’m just singing along,” he told her easily. “But if you want to take it that way, you already know how I feel.”

“What exactly did you tell your parents about us?” she suddenly asked.

“That I ran into you again and I liked you so I asked you out,” Peeta responded. “Nora is really excited to finally meet you.”

“And, how about your parents?”

“My dad was totally cool with it. Always teased me about you, actually,” he told her. “And, my mom is...my mom.”

“Sophie totally hates me!” Katniss looked to him in a panic. “We should turn around and go back to Seam. Right now!”

“You’re being unreasonable,” Peeta responded. “All moms are a little weird about their sons being taken away. My mom is just a unique case because of everything I’ve been through. However, she does like you.”

“I still think this is a horrible idea,” she declared.

There was a squeal of tires as Peeta swerved to the side of the road before breaking abruptly. Turning off the engine, he got out of the car and went around to her side.

Opening her door, he beckoned her with a wave of his arm. “Get out.”

Katniss glared, but followed his instruction. “You going to leave me here on the side of the road?”

“No.” Peeta took her hand to pull her close. “You just need to get this nervousness out.” Wrapping an arm around her waist, he brought her to a proper dancing stance. They began to move to his lead, following the music along the dusty curb. “ _When I call your name...girl, it starts to flame...no matter how I try...my love I cannot hide…_ ”

“I don’t know what to do with you,” she said as they swayed, a laugh escaping her lips.

“Love me,” he told her, his eyes earnestly. “Just do that, Katniss, and I’ll be alright.”

Her free hand reached to brush his cheek. “You crazy, crazy man...why do you love me?”

“Because at the end of it all, I saw you there,” he whispered, pressing his lips on the skin between the straps of her dress. “Always, my braided Katniss.”

“Always,” she murmured in agreement.

Even if she couldn’t say so, she felt it—that all-encompassing love bursting from her chest.

Peeta stopped, lifting her chin before covering her lips. His hands moved along her sides as he walked her back against the closed passenger door. Katniss parted her thighs beneath the skirt of her blue linen dress, feeling him ready against her.

She looked up at him expectantly, her hand reaching behind her back for the door handle.

“So...in the car?”

He shook his head, reaching to undo the top button of his jeans, as his other hand deftly moved between her thighs to raise her skirt.

“What would be the fun in that?”

++++++

The Mellark home was a white-shuttered Georgian house with colorful, bursting flowers along its windows and a large ivy-green door. They had arrived a little over an hour past their planned arrival and her stomach turned thinking that she was already totally screwing things up.

What was she thinking?

When Peeta mentioned that he was visiting his family that weekend, he insisted that she come along. Katniss had said no, telling him that it was best to ease his family into the fact that they were seeing each other.

However, he had been thoroughly persuasive—or at least, his mouth had been.

Katniss stared up at the house anxiously as she re-braided her mussed hair in the car.

“I can’t believe that we did that.”

“You’ve been saying that since that second round,” he responded with a grin. “In fact, you kept repeating it into my ear until you ca—”

“Peeta!”

They turned to see the front door of the house open as Nora ran down the stone walkway, the skirt of her green dress bouncing with her rushed steps.

Peeta practically jumped from his seat and out of the car before running over to sidewalk to lift his sister into his arms. He kissed the side of her head and the girl giggled with happiness.

Katniss opened her door and stepped out of the car, leaning against it to watch the sibling reunion. They were actually quite adorable together. She could see Peeta’s graceful movements in Nora’s hand gestures as they talked.

He would make a wonderful father one day.

That thought, however, drew her into a sudden melancholy state.

“Katniss!” She looked up to see Peeta and Nora approaching her excitedly. Placing his hands on his sister’s shoulders, he proudly presented her to Katniss. “Katniss, meet Nora Celestine Mellark. Nora, meet Katniss…” He met her eyes. “Do you have a middle name?”

“I think that my parents thought that Katniss was already a mouthful.” She held her hand out to Nora. “Nora, it’s wonderful to meet you. I’m Katniss Everdeen.”

Nora took her hand, her green eyes darting between her brother and Katniss. “My brother’s girlfriend, right?”

“You could say that,” Katniss countered, looking over at Peeta’s flushed face. “Is that what Peeta calls me?”

“He does, but he told me not to mention it to you,” Nora told her. “But, he knows that I never listen.”

There was a shuffle and they all looked to see Sophie and Robert walking over. The Mellarks actually seemed to look younger from the last time that they saw one another. However, the circumstances were different then—they were desperate to not lose their son and were dealing with the overwhelming hospital bills as well as the arrival of a new baby.

Robert went to her and pulled her easily into his strong arms. “It’s been too damn long, Katniss.”

“I agree,” she said. “You’re looking well, Mr. Mellark.”

“Robert, please.” They pulled apart and he looked over to where Peeta was hugging Sophie. “He looks happier than I’ve ever seen him.”

“I always thought that Peeta was a happy person,” she said as they went to the other three.

“Ah…but there’s a different kind of happy in your presence,” the man told her.

“I guess so,” Katniss said softly.

“Katniss,” Sophie greeted her. “It’s so nice to see you again.”

“Thanks, Mrs. Mellark,” she replied. “You have a lovely house.”

The woman held her smile in place. “Thank you.” There was a hesitant pause. “Well, let’s get inside! Lunch is getting cold.” She looked over at her son, her stiff smile softening. “Someone said that they would be here an hour earlier.”

“Sorry. We were running low on gas,” Peeta told his mother. “So we had to make a pit stop.” They all walked up the driveway and he put an arm around Katniss’ shoulders. “And, you know that opening of that tank of mine, sometimes you have to stick that nozzle over and over until it’s filled.”

He looked over to Katniss and winked.

She almost face planted on their porch.

++++++

Peeta had many adventures.

Her eyes wandered over to the mantle where pictures of Peeta and his family and friends were placed reverently. There was one of Peeta with Cinna post-transplant, the deep eyes of his roommate still striking, even as a teenager. Another one was of Peeta and Nora, obviously a newborn. He still looked like he did when she last saw him though much more filled out.

Then, there were the pictures of his travels; one of him in front of the Eiffel Tower, another where he rode a camel next to the Pyramids of Giza, and the last one was of him steering a gondola with his parents as his passengers.

“I paid a lot of Euros to be allowed to do that.” His breath, brushing along Katniss’ ear, was sweet from the coconut cake that Nora had made for their dessert. “You okay?”

She turned to him. “Yes. It’s just daunting how much life you’ve lived.”

“I’m still living it,” he told her, lifting her hand to kiss her knuckles.

“I can’t wait to see where else life is going to take you,” she said, her voice suddenly thick.

Peeta was unbelievably brave. She admired his tenacity to take life by the horns—to have control over everything. She had so often seen herself swept under the current of her own life. It would push her out but only so much before bringing her back in to her comfortable shell. It had happened with her job, losing herself in the comfort of security and then with Gale in the push of what was supposed to happen after a certain amount of time of being with one another.

“And, you’ll be there, right?” Peeta lifted her chin. “You’ll go with me?”

She crooked a brow at him. “Go where?”

“Wherever life takes us.”

“Us?” she repeated, her gaze lost in the deep dimple of his chin and the longing to press her lips to it.

“Of course.” Peeta looked incredulously at her, as if the thought of not being a couple was not a choice. “Our day will come—like you sang.”

Katniss swallowed slowly. “You remember.”

“Of course. I closed my eyes before the marrow transplant and I was scared shitless,” he told her. “But, I heard your voice. I heard you singing and knew you would bring me back safely. Your voice was the light at the end of my tunnel. I knew then that nothing else in my life would ever be difficult if I just carried your song with me.” He placed her hand on his chest. “Right here—always.”

She wiped her eyes. “Damn.”

Peeta grinned at her. “What?”

“You’ve gone and made me fall in love with you.”

++++++

_“I'll make you happy, baby, just wait and see_   
_For every kiss you give me, I'll give you three_   
_Oh, since the day I saw you_   
_I have been waiting for you…”_

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Rue peeked her head inside, giving Katniss a smile.

“You’re pretty good,” Rue remarked. “You want to be in our group?”

Katniss lowered the volume on the record player, grinning back.

“I was just doing some clean-up since I’ve taken Prim’s room over. What’s up?”

“There’s someone here to see you,” her friend replied, a worried expression in her eyes.

Katniss went to the doorway curiously. “Who?” In the living room was Sophie and she walked out of Prim’s room. “Mrs. Mellark? Is everything okay?”

Sophie gave her a strained smile. “Yes, everything is fine. I was in Seam and thought I’d pop over for a visit.”

“I’m going to go for a quick run,” Rue suddenly said to them and gave Sophie a smile. “Make yourself at home.”

Her friend stepped out, leaving Katniss and Sophie in the uncomfortable silence of the living room.

“Please, have a seat,” Katniss said after a moment. “Did you want anything to drink?”

“No, I’m fine.” Sophie patted the spot next to her. “Have a seat.”

Katniss tentatively went to the couch and sat down. “Obviously, this isn’t just a regular visit.”

The woman fidgeted for a moment. “I used to always wonder about you. Peeta was particularly fond of you and asked a few times of your whereabouts,” she began. “Robert would always tease him about how much he talked about you.”

Katniss held her hand up. “Listen—nothing inappropriate ever happened between Peeta and myself when I was his nurse. He was like a younger sibling to me. A friend. Nothing more.”

“And, now?” Sophie asked.

“So much more,” she admitted to Peeta’s mother. “I know it seems fast, but that friendship just grew into something else when we ran into one another again.”

“And, Peeta knows about the divorce?” Sophie met her eyes, fidgeting with the buttons of the cream cardigan she wore. Katniss nodded in affirmation. “Does he know why it happened?”

“I told him about Gale, his affair with his now-fiancée and the pregnancy that ended it all.” Katniss knew where this was going, the sudden stiff chill straightening her spine in realization. “Who told you?”

“I ran into Effie a while back,” Sophie explained. “You were at the beginning of the separation process.”

“I was going to tell Peeta,” she choked out. “How exactly do you explain to someone who was sick that you have a reproductive anomaly like I do?”

Katniss couldn’t admit that her actual fear was that Peeta would be understanding—accepting, even. But, at the beginning of their marriage, so was Gale. The first time that it happened had been the reason they were married and six months in, it was suddenly all over.

How could she admit to Peeta that there was no way for her to have any sort of child?

Her cervix was just too weak.

The second time, it had happened sooner than the previous one. There was barely a child to bury. It had been frustrating and she could not stand to have Gale see her so vulnerable. That wasn’t her way. She could deal with seeing others in such a state. But, for someone else to see her that way was a no-no.

Katniss was full of pride. The problem was, so was Gale.

In the end, he had found someone normal—someone who would give him the child that he never wanted to admit to Katniss that he craved so much.

“Peeta is young,” Sophie said squarely. “And, he’ll want children. You’ve seen him with Nora.”

Katniss nodded, her eyes feeling heavy under weight of the tears along her lids. “I know. I just wanted to live in the moment like he does.” She smiled, letting the tears hit her cheeks. “I just wanted to have a little part of giving him joy. Because I do love him.” Katniss looked to Sophie, whose expression remained unreadable. “I just want him to be happy.”

“Then you understand this relationship will falter under the weight of all of that,” Mrs. Mellark told her. “Peeta…the doctors say that his own reproductive system is not as good as a normal boy his age. But with the right, _normal_ woman—it can happen.”

Those words stung.

“I just didn’t think we were at that point in the relationship,” Katniss said under her breath.

“You say that you love him.” Sophie took a deep breath. “I think you’re at that point. I love him, too. I want to give him a chance to live a normal life.” She met Katniss’ broken expression. “If you were a mother, you would understand.”

Katniss nodded, feeling brow-beaten and overwhelmed by the last five minutes of conversation.

“I should get going. Nora should be finished with her ballet class,” Sophie declared, standing up. “I’ll let myself out.”

Katniss nodded her head once more, unable to lift it until she heard the click of the door.

Getting up, she went to her sister’s room, closing the door behind her. Turning off the record player to stop the spinning vinyl, Katniss lifted Prim’s comforter and got into bed.

Wrapping herself with the covers, she closed her eyes and waited for oblivion to take over.

++++++

“Should we call Peeta?”

“Yeah…no. His mother is the reason that Katniss is catatonic.”

“But, I feel like he doesn’t even know that his mother came and said something to her—”

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here.” Katniss sat up to look at the two women at the foot of the bed. “Just don’t say anything to him. I’ll deal with it.”

Prim rushed over to her sister, sitting down in front of her. “What did she say?”

“Nothing that wasn’t the truth.” Katniss was surprised by the hurt seeping through her words. “Please, just give me time.” She handed her phone to Prim, trying not to look at the several missed calls from Peeta. “I have to figure some stuff out.”

“Katniss, you’re running away. You’re trying to avoiding the pain,” her sister argued. “This isn’t right. You spent two years dealing with the horrible divorce process. Then you come here and have this amazing opportunity. You meet Peeta—and goddamnit, you fucking glowed! What the hell happened?”

“Please Prim!” The heaving started as well as the sudden onslaught of tears. “Just stop asking!” She broke, her whole body beginning to shake with sobs, starting with the furious quaking of her shoulders. “Please, n-n-n-no more…just don’t—”

“I’ll stop!” Prim pulled her close, her own sobs joining with Katniss’. “I promise I won’t say a thing, just don’t go away.” She looked to Rue, holding the phone out. “Just take it for now.”

“What do I say if he calls?” Rue asked, her gaze on the two crying women.

“You tell him that Katniss can’t come to the phone and that’s it,” Prim said through her tears. “No. I’ve changed my mind. You can tell him to tell his mother to go to hell!”

++++++

“No, you’re not going to tell me that I can’t see her!”

“She doesn’t want to see you!”

Katniss tried to ignore the shouting match going on outside the room as she continued her packing.

She knew that a day of her not returning his calls would have Peeta in a frenzy.

However, Katniss couldn’t deal with him right now. All she knew was that her time had run away from her and it was time to go back to reality. This life wasn’t for her.

Peeta wasn’t for her.

“Katniss!” His yell tore at her. “Talk to me! I know my mother was here! I know she said something to you! Whatever it was, I don’t care! I don’t care about whatever is going on. I love you!”

He would care, eventually.

“I’m not leaving until you come out.” There was a thump on the door. “I’m already sitting on the floor.”

She took a steadying breath before continuing to fold and put things away.

“I’m going to talk to you,” he continued. “I’m going to tell you everything that happened in my life from the moment we separated. Maybe by the end, you really won’t want to be with me, but I know that I can’t let you go without you hearing me out.”

“So you’re going to keep my sister hostage in there?” Prim said to him.

“All she has to do is open the door,” Peeta replied simply.

“Oy…I’m going to find another place to crash,” Rue called from out of nowhere. “If you’re not staying at your place, can I crash there?” There was a slight jingle of keys. “Is your roommate single?”

“He might not be if sees you.”

“Thanks for the hook-up.” There was a knock on the door and Rue’s voice talking through. “Open the door soon, Katniss. You have a plane ticket for Panem for tomorrow morning.”

“Also, I don’t want to sleep on this couch,” Prim added.

“Go stay at Cato’s,” her roommate suggested. “Don’t act like you haven’t done it before.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Peeta repeated.

“I’ll stay in Rue’s room,” Prim responded. “Katniss, I can always call the cops.”

“I’ll just be back after I post bail,” the man on the floor replied.

She remained silent, only zipping her bag closed.

It was going to be a long night.

“Katniss?” It sounded like Prim and Rue had left, judging by the sudden silence aside from Peeta’s voice. “Can I tell you about after the marrow transplant? I remember waking up and not knowing what was real and not real. I was still being weaned off the anesthetic so some of my memories are foggy…framed with a white snow, sometimes.”

She remembered having the same kind of feeling; after she woke up from her first loss, feeling so disoriented and living in a nightmare.

“Then, I heard you singing in my head,” he continued. “The world became a little clearer.”

Quietly, Katniss went to the door and knelt quietly before sitting back against the door. She swore she could feel his heart beating through the solid wood.

It had only been two days. She missed him.

So Katniss settled for listening to his voice.

++++++

**12:00AM**

Peeta had been talking for three hours.

As promised, he had told her about the recovery from the marrow transplant, how there had been numerous tests for years to make sure that his cell count was alright. He told her about how frustrating it had been to even walk since he was not used to being out of a hospital bed and how school had actually been a nightmare because no one wanted to talk to the ‘cancer kid’.

He recalled his insecurities about his looks, the awkward hair phases, and the fact that no girl would even look at him. However, Peeta had never really cared though his eyes often strayed to any dark haired, dark-eyed girls.

“I was always looking for you in other girls,” he said. “But, I found myself disappointed in their shallowness.”

Peeta continued onto Cinna. Cinna was 16 at the time and there had been a presentation about bone marrow donations at his school which inspired him to register, almost as if he were pushed. His parents were not happy, but he was insistent that they sign their consent for a marrow transplant, if it was needed. Peeta had been in awe of Cinna, whose confidence was something that he wished for.

It tugged at her heartstrings, the way Peeta talked about Nora.

“I swear that, when I met her, she smelled pink.” There was a hoarse laugh. “She was about as bald as I was then, but Nora is beautiful. Her eyes already trusted me from the beginning. And, Nora loves you. She keeps on insisting that you come visit again and even talks about being a nurse like you. I think you might be her version of what Cinna was to me—an advisor and a mentor.”

She smiled against the door to herself.

He would definitely be a good father when the time came.

“You think so?” he asked suddenly.

Katniss realized that she had actually spoken that thought out loud.

She sighed. There was nothing to do but answer. “Of course.”

“Are you ready to let me in?”

Her head shook as if he could see her. “No.”

“Then talk to me,” Peeta begged. “Please? The silence from you is maddening…just say something.”

“I’m not good at saying something.”

“Then let me ask you…what’s your favorite song?” Katniss smiled at his question. “You never told me when I asked.”

Getting up, she went to the record player and removed the vinyl on it before changing to a new disc. Carefully, she put the needle on the outer edge of the record.

_“I can think of younger days when to live for my life_   
_Was everything a man could want to do_   
_I could never see tomorrow_   
_I was never told about the sorrow…”_

Katniss went back to her spot against the door and he seemed to immediately sense her presence.

“A little maudlin today, aren’t we?”

“I am often,” Katniss admitted.

“Tell me about it,” Peeta urged.

So she began.

++++++

**3:00AM**

Katniss had told him about her childhood, how it had been like any other. However, it had all changed when she was four and her mother had gone into labor while they were alone in the house. Thank goodness that her parents had taught her how to call 9-1-1 as she immediately went to the phone to tell the dispatcher that her Mommy had gone into labor.

“They came in this large ambulance and put my mother on the stretcher. I held her hand the whole time and told her that everything was going to be alright. The whole time I watched them put an IV on her before going to the hospital.”

“I bet that was scary,” Peeta remarked.

“No. I felt like I was in control of the situation,” she explained. “It’s funny how firm you are in childhood. You know what you want and barring your parents saying no, you are determined to have it. I wasn’t always this way—so insecure about my choices or myself. The last few years, though, it’s been rough.”

“Why?”

Katniss felt her heart beat in her ears, letting out a deep breath before continuing.

“The reason that Gale and I ended up getting married was because I was pregnant. I was happy about that, even if I wasn’t exactly in love with him. Then one night, I was showering and I just felt something drop. The baby seemed to be coming out of me without my body telling it to.”

“How far along were you?”

“Five, almost six months. She was so small and her lungs weren’t quite developed…but she had the thickest hair that I had ever seen.”

“She sounds beautiful,” he said to her. “What was her name?”

Tears rolled down her cheeks, remembering that small, still body wrapped in the hospital blanket. Everything about her appeared normal—ten fingers and ten toes…except she was just too small.

“Hazelle, after Gale’s mother.” Katniss closed her eyes at the memory. “And, she was beautiful.”

“Will you let me in yet?”

Her hand moved up the smooth wood and there was a click as her fingers turned the door lock.

Peeta immediately slipped in and she looked up to see him standing before her, his eyes bloodshot and a shadow of a beard growing on his face.

He knelt before her. “Oh sweetheart, why didn’t you just tell me?”

“We weren’t at that point where I could tell you that my own body failed me,” she said brokenly. “It couldn’t protect the one thing that I wanted the most. Then, when it happened the second time—that time sooner—I knew that I just wasn’t meant to be a mother.” Her eyes went to him crouching before her. “I pushed Gale away and he immediately left me for someone normal and functioning. Who’s to say that one day, you won’t do the same?”

Peeta didn’t say a thing, his eyes still looking over her broken form, so she wrapped herself tighter in her pain.

Then, she felt herself being lifted and felt the gentle steps that brought her to the bed. She looked up just as Peeta reached out to wrap his arms around her, pressing her to his chest.

“That’s what my mother knew.” Katniss didn’t respond, but it was enough for him to know. “And, she held that against you.”

“It’s what any mother would do,” she said simply.

“No,” he told her solidly. “I expected her to have more sympathy, to realize that I was an adult, to know that everything that I’ve ever achieved was to make myself a worthy enough man for you.” Peeta lifted her chin so that she would look into his eyes. “I’m in love with you, Katniss. Nothing will change that and I think I love you even more now because we are both just as damaged. I believe in healing and love…and us.”

“You’ll change your mind,” she said.

“I won’t. You want children? We’ll adopt as many as you want,” he argued. “We’ll get a surrogate. We will make it work—but we just have to be in this together.”

“God, you’re stubborn,” she found herself saying.

“But you love me anyway,” he responded in a tight voice. “Please don’t leave me.”

Katniss felt the quaking in her body. It slowly built in her stomach, filling her until there was nothing left but to let the sobs erupt from her throat and onto her lips. Peeta held her tighter, letting her cry until there was nothing left but that little sliver of hope and pain wrapped into that thing of hers called a heart.

“I’ll mend you,” he whispered against her ear, his own voice full of tears. “We’ll run to wherever the sun is until it is inside us. I’ll take care of you. Because that’s what you and I do.”

She pressed further into him, sniffling just before responding, “We take care of each other.”

++++++

**_Four Years Later…_ **

_“How can you mend a broken heart?_   
_How can you stop the rain from falling down?_   
_How can you stop that old sun from shining?_   
_What makes the world go round?”_

“That’s when Daddy knew that he was in love with his nurse,” Peeta whispered as he looked down at the little girl laying on the soft carpet, the record playing in the orange Crossly in the corner of the room. “Because, she was so sweet and kind. And, because they both had a great connection to the legendary Al Green.”

Chubby legs kicked up in excitement and Katniss caught herself from laughing. She didn’t want them to know that she was there, allowing Ronnie and her father just that small moment of father-daughter bonding.

“You’re not very good at hiding,” her husband suddenly called out.

Katniss emerged from behind the doorway and into the yellow nursery. Kneeling next to Peeta, she looked at the beautiful dark-haired girl with the moon cheeks and round eyes. Ronnie stared up at her, over a year old, and so intelligently aware of her mother’s presence.

She and Peeta had been living in South Korea when someone had abandoned a newborn in the emergency room of the hospital that she worked for. Katniss had found the little one, taking her immediately to make sure that her vitals were stable. The baby was fine, though smaller than average.

There had been an immediate kinship between the two, her breaks often spent on giving the baby her bottle or change her diaper. Katniss dared to hope that the little girl had been sent to her and Peeta as the answer to their prayers.

They had traveled the world at that point. Her husband wanted to show her every place that he had been to, every place where he carried her inside of him when they were apart.

So Katniss rode a gondola, letting Peeta steer, and sing to her in Italian. She saw the Pyramids of Giza, letting her husband kiss her in their shadows. They had stared out at Paris atop the Eiffel Tower, wrapped in their coats and clinging to one another.

They had gone to Santorini for their honeymoon, making love in a small white hut that they rented out and watched the sunset as it heated the Aegean Sea from their porch.

A baby was the one thing that would make it all perfect.

It had been love at first sight for Peeta. When Katniss approached him about the baby in the nursery, she wanted to make sure that he felt the same way about being a father. Peeta picked the baby up from her glass crib immediately and declared that she was theirs.

They had made the leaps and bounds to meet the adoption requirements, sending all their medical records to declare that, besides her reproductive issue and Peeta’s leukemia which had been in full remission for almost twenty years, the couple was in perfect health. They had been married for the mandated minimum and were within the age requirement.

Thanks to Rue, their paperwork had been expedited so instead of the usual 12-18 month wait, the adoption was made official almost immediately.

They had their daughter.

Peeta came up with the name Veronica and so their daughter came to be known as Veronica Marie Mellark—or, Ronnie for short.

Six months ago, they returned to Panem, buying a house close to her parents as she continued to work at Panem Hospital. Peeta had opened up his own business locally. Apparently, he had a talent for baking, training for a bit in a patisserie when they were in Paris. Panem was lacking a decent bakery, so he obliged and business was booming.

Then a month ago, they received a call.

During their travels, they filled out paperwork for non-international adoption and for awhile, nothing had come of it.

Until now.

Today, they would be welcoming their son home.

“Are you ready to be a big sister?” Katniss asked as she lifted Ronnie into her arms.

Ronnie simply reached to play with her mother’s braid instead of answering. “Ma…ma…ma…”

“It’s not fair,” Peeta responded. “Not once has she ever said ‘Dada’.”

She leaned over to kiss the man in front of her. “Maybe our boy will.”

“Boys notoriously love their mothers more,” her husband pointed out before his expression sobered. “Though I may be the exception.”

The relationship between Peeta and Sophie was strained, especially after he and Katniss eloped. Her husband had been firm in his confrontation with his mother. Sophie had been remorseful but did not regret her actions. She still thought that it wasn’t a good idea.

Robert and Nora visited regularly and Katniss hoped that one day Sophie would come around.

“I’ve sent her an invitation to our housewarming,” Katniss told him.

Peeta put an arm around her shoulders, turning so that he could press his lips to hers.

“You’re a good wife,” he whispered against her skin.

“I try.” Slowly, she stood up with Ronnie in her arms. “And, I hope that I’ll be a good mother of two.”

“I have no doubt,” Peeta said. “Al will be in good hands with us.”

“Al?” Katniss repeated. “Is that after—”

Her husband nodded. “Had to keep up with the musical name tradition.”

Together, they walked down the stairs and Peeta opened the front door for his wife and daughter, joining them on the front porch just as the cab pulled onto the curb.

“I’m nervous,” Katniss breathed out. She looked to her husband as the white-haired woman with the friendly smile stepped out of the cab, gripping the car seat with their son. “Are we going to be okay?”

“Of course,” Peeta assured her, taking Ronnie from her arms. “We’ll do this like we’ve done everything else—together.”

She nodded in agreement. “Together.”

They walked down their stone path, meeting the woman halfway.

“Hello. I’m Mags from Child Services,” she introduced herself. Handing her card to Katniss, Mags gave her a smile before her eyes went to the sleeping baby. “And, this is your son—”

“Al,” Katniss said as she knelt before the car seat to look at the little boy. His skin was a rich umber and his lashes thick. She watched as his eyelids fluttered and he opened his eyes, revealing dark, almost raven eyes. “His name is Al.”

Al smiled, his arms flailing to be picked up.

Katniss made quick work of his seat belt before lifting the tiny babe into her arms, cradling him close, and letting the happy tears fall.

“See? I told you that our son would adore you,” Peeta said in a thick voice as he watched his wife. He approached them with Ronnie. “Hey Al, I’m your Dad and this lovely lady in my arms is Ronnie, your big sister.”

Ronnie tentatively reached to touch the Al’s hand and the baby reached out grabbing his sister’s finger. In excitement, their daughter squealed before burying her face in Peeta’s shoulder.

The adults laughed at the two, already acting like siblings.

“We should get them inside the house,” she told her husband before turning to Mags. “I believe we have some papers to sign. Please come in.”

“Your lawyer already settled the paperwork,” Mags replied. “So as of now, you are a family of four.” She picked up the now empty car seat, smiling at them. “Congratulations. I have to say, you have a lovely family.”

“Thank you,” Peeta replied gratefully.

Mags left with a shut of the cab door and the couple turned to one another, babies in their arms.

Katniss grinned at her husband. “So we’re still okay?”

“Of course!” Then, Ronnie spit up on the shoulder of his t-shirt. “Spoke too soon.”

A wail escaped Al’s lips and Katniss rocked him as they walked back to the open door of their home.

“So you think that singing Fontella Bass will work on him?”

Peeta looked to her, his blue eyes brimming. “It worked on me.”

Their day had come.

**FIN.**

* * *

 

Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate all your encouraging words and love. I hope you’re having a wonderful Valentine’s weekend, whatever you’re doing.

Just some quick things:

Ronnie, or Veronica, is named after the lead singer of the The Ronettes, Veronica Bennett, later known as Ronnie Spector.

Al is, of course, named after Al Green (The Reverend Al Green) who recorded the song, “How Can You Mend A Broken Heart?”

There are some pretty strict requirements for the adoption of Korean children, including that a couple be married for a minimum of three years, be under the age of 43, and be in excellent health with a BMI that is under 30.

Good thing that Rue is a kickass lawyer because it usually takes a little over a year for paperwork to go through for such an adoption.

Katniss’ condition is an extreme case of cervical weakness, her type being life-threatening enough that the weight of a full-term pregnancy starts to open the uterus and causes the infant to not stay in the womb.

The reference to Fontella Bass is from the song that Katniss sang Peeta to sleep with when he was in the hospital. It’s called “Our Day Will Come."

Songs:

“(Love is like a) Heatwave”-Martha and The Vandellas

“I Can Help Myself (Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch)-The Four Tops

“Be My Baby”-The Ronettes

“How Can You Mend A Broken Heart?”-Al Green

Once again, thank you for reading

-JLaLa


End file.
